Hidden Resolve
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | abilities = None | cids missions = (Legacy Event Quests) *Complete the Midgar Highway elite dungeon in the FF VII realm! (Sephiroth) *Complete the Temple of the Ancients classic dungeon in the FF VII realm! (Aerith) *Complete the Nibelheim classic dungeon in the FF VII realm! (Zack) *Complete the Ultima Weapon classic dungeon in the FF VII realm! (Cid Highwind) }} Hidden Resolve was a continuous Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Players joined Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, and Reno to hunt down the ninja Yuffie at Wutai. Yuffie must then face the trials of the Wutai Pagoda alone if she is to prove herself worthy of her birthright. Layout |classic mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Mt. Nibel |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=19 |classic boss 4=Materia Keeper |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |classic 5=Rocket Town |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=25 |classic boss 5=Palmer |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 |classic 6=Wutai |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=31 |classic boss 6=Reno, Rude |classic completion 6=2,000 gil |classic first time 6= |classic mastery 6= x5 x10 |classic 7=Wutai – Da-chao Statue Palm |classic stages 7=3 |classic stamina 7=34 |classic boss 7=Rapps |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic first time 7= x2 |classic mastery 7= x10 |elite 1=Wutai Pagoda – Entrance |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=33 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= x2 x10 |elite mastery 1= x10 |elite 2=Wutai Pagoda – Floor 1 |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=37 |elite boss 2=Gorkii |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 x5 |elite 3=Wutai Pagoda – Staircase |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=39 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= x2 |elite mastery 3= x10 |elite 4=Wutai Pagoda – Floor 2 |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=43 |elite boss 4=Shake |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= |elite mastery 4= x2 |elite 5=Wutai Pagoda – Floor 3 |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=49 |elite boss 5=Chekov |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x10 |elite 6=Wutai Pagoda – Floor 4 |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=55 |elite boss 6=Staniv |elite completion 6=10,000 gil |elite first time 6= x4 |elite mastery 6= x3 x3 |elite 7=Wutai Pagoda – Floor 5 |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Godo |elite completion 7=20,000 gil |elite first time 7= x6 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Yuffie Rising+ |elite stages 8=3 |elite stamina 8=60 |elite boss 8=Ark Dragon Red Dragon Schizo |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite first time 8= x6 |elite mastery 8= x3 |elite 9=Materia Keeper ++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=20 |elite boss 9=Materia Keeper |elite completion 9=30,000 gil |elite first time 9= |elite mastery 9= x7 x2 |elite 10=The Four +++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=40 |elite boss 10=Gorkii, Shake, Chekov, Staniv |elite completion 10=60,000 gil |elite first time 10= x2 x2 |elite mastery 10= x8 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events